Drive-Thru Records
Drive-Thru Records is a record label specializing largely in pop punk music. However, since its inception, its executives made an effort to sign bands outside of the mainstream pop punk genres and sealed recording contracts with emo rock, indie rock, acoustic, power pop and post-hardcore acts. Established in 1996, Drive-Thru Records is owned by siblings Richard Reines and Stefanie Reines. Bands that have achieved notable success during or after their time on the label include Halifax, Allister, New Found Glory, Fenix TX, Midtown, Finch, The Starting Line, Something Corporate, The Early November, Senses Fail, and Hellogoodbye. Drive-Thru Records' highest Billboard 200 charting releases include The Early November's The Mother, the Mechanic, and the Path (#31) and Hellogoodbye's Zombies! Aliens! Vampires! Dinosaurs! (#13). Rushmore Records :Main article: Rushmore Records In 2002, two years before the label's official establishment, Rushmore was supposed to be a formed as a "new" Drive-Thru Records. The intention was to start the label up during Drive-Thru Records' distribution agreement with Geffen Records which was restricting co-owners Richard and Stefanie Reines from full control over the roster making them reluctant to sign new talent. Eventually, all of Drive-Thru Records' bands would be moved over to Rushmore. This was meant to be a tactic to avoid Geffen taking over more of the label's roster. The project was largely unsuccessful with having since released a mere four CDs, whereas two thirds of the roster were either dropped from the label (due to inactivity) or left on their own will. Rushmore Records was reduced to an imprint label of Drive-Thru Records in 2006. Love Minus Zero Recordings Love Minus Zero Recordings is the second subsidiary record label created by siblings Richard and Stephanie Reines (Co-Owners of Drive-Thru Records and Rushmore Records). The labels roster consists of 2 signees: Roark and Biirdie. Current roster Drive-Thru Records: * Ace Enders and A Million Different People * An Angle * Hellogoodbye * House of Fools * I Am the Avalanche * I Can Make a Mess Like Nobody's Business * Dave Melillo (Inactive as a solo artist, now a permanent member of Cute is What We Aim For) * The Pilot * Jesse Ponnock * Say No More * Socratic * Steel Train * Houston Calls The band Something Corporate is on Geffen/Drive-Thru Records. This is due to a distribution contract between the MCA (later Geffen) and Drive-Thru Records. The agreement ran from 1999 until 2004 and allowed Geffen to take over any of Drive-Thru Records' bands. Other bands affected by this were New Found Glory, Finch, The Starting Line, and Senses Fail, all were removed from Drive-Thru Records by Geffen except for Finch, who broke up, but have since regrouped. New Found Glory re-signed to Drive-Thru Records in March 2007. Senses Fail at the time had just finished recording their first full length album "Let It Enfold You," but Geffen did not like their tracks and Senses Fail refused to rerecord. The Reines' offered to have the band back on Drive Thru and Geffen seemed open to the idea. The next day Richard Reines received a call saying that Geffen had let Senses Fail sign to Vagrant. Let It Enfold You was Released September 4, 2004. List of former bands * Adelphi * * Allister * * The Benjamins * * Caught Inside * * Cousin Oliver * * The Cover * † * Dashboard Confessional * Day at the Fair * † * Ellis (Keeping Ellis) * * The Early November * * Fenix TX (* [[Finch] * Halifax * Hidden in Plain View * * Home Grown * * Jenoah * * Last Summer * * Madison * † * Midtown * * The Mile After † * Morning Call * Mothermania * * The Movielife * * New Found Glory * Rx Bandits * Self Against City * * Senses Fail * Something Corporate * The Starting Line * * The Track Record * † * Unleaded Plus * * denotes inactive band. † denotes former Rushmore Records signee. Release catalog This is the release list of Drive-Thru Records in order of release number. # Cousin Oliver - (818) (1997) # Various Artists - Where's the Beef? (1997) # Riverfenix - Riverfenix (1997) # Various Artists - A Punk & Ska Christmas Gone Wrong (1997) # The Pharmaceutical Bandits - Those Damn Bandits (1998) # Allister - You Can't Do that on Vinyl 7" vinyl (1998) # Various Artists - Mulletcore (1998) # Mothermania - The Sound and the Fury (1998) # Caught Inside - Bolts in the Machine EP (1998) # Rx Bandits - Halfway Between Here and There (1999) # Last Summer - Remember Those Days (1999) # Midtown - The Sacrifice of Life EP (1999) # A New Found Glory - Nothing Gold Can Stay (1999) # Allister - Dead Ends and Girlfriends (1999) # Less Than Jake - Hello Rockview picture vinyl (1999) # (does not exist) # Various Artists - You'll Never Eat Fast Food Again (1999) # Midtown - Save the World, Lose the Girl (2000) # A New Found Glory - From the Screen to Your Stereo EP (2000) # Dashboard Confessional - The Swiss Army Romance (2000) # The Benjamins - The Art of Disappointment (2001) # Rx Bandits - Progress (2001) # The Starting Line - With Hopes of Starting Over EP (2001) # Finch - Falling into Place EP (2001) # Something Corporate - Audioboxer EP (2001) # The Movielife - The Movielife Has a Gambling Problem EP (2001) # Various Artists - Welcome to the Family (2001) # Finch - What It Is to Burn (2002) # Home Grown - 3 Song Sampler (2002) # Home Grown - Kings of Pop (2002) # The Starting Line - 3 Song Sampler (2002) # The Starting Line - Say It Like You Mean It (2002) # Allister - Last Stop Suburbia (2002) # The Early November - For All of This EP (2002) # The Early November - The Acoustic EP (2003) # Steel Train - For You My Dear EP (2003) # Due to a mixup, there were two releases with the release number 37: #* Various Artists - Drive-Thru 2002 Summer Invasion Compilation (2002) #* The Movielife - Forty Hour Train Back to Penn (2003) # Senses Fail - From the Depths of Dreams EP (2003) # Rx Bandits - The Resignation (2003) # The Starting Line - The Make Yourself at Home EP (2003) # Various Artists - Drive-Thru Invasion Tour Compilation (2003) # The Early November - The Room's Too Cold (2003) # Hidden in Plain View - Hidden in Plain View EP (2003) # Steel Train - 1969 EP (2003) # Jenoah - Morning Is When Jenoah Wakes Up EP (2004) # Hellogoodbye - Hellogoodbye EP (2004) # New Found Glory - Catalyst (2004) # I Can Make a Mess Like Nobody's Business - I Can Make a Mess Like Nobody's Business (2004) # Home Grown - When It All Comes Down EP (2004) # An Angle - And Take It with a Grain of Salt (2004) # Various Artists - Happy Holidays from Drive-Thru Records (2004) # Halifax - A Writer's Reference EP (2005) # Various Artists - Bands You Love, Have Heard of, and Should Know (2005) # Hidden in Plain View - Life in Dreaming (2005) # Steel Train - Twilight Tales from the Prairies of the Sun (2005) # An Angle - We Can Breathe under Alcohol (2005) # Adelphi - Walking on the Ceiling of the Sky EP (2005) # The Early November/I Am the Avalanche - Split (2005) # Various Artists - Listen to Bob Dylan: A Tribute (2005) # Socratic - Lunch for the Sky (2005) # I Am the Avalanche - I Am the Avalanche (2005) # The Early November - The Room's Too Cold re-release (2005) # Allister - Before the Blackout (2005) # Various Artists - Drive-Thru Records Greatest Hits (2005) # Halifax - 3 Song Sampler (2006) # Halifax - The Inevitability of a Strange World (2006) # Dave Melillo - Talk Is Cheap EP (2006) # The Early November - The Mother, the Mechanic, and the Path (2006) # Hellogoodbye - Zombies! Aliens! Vampires! Dinosaurs! (2006) # House of Fools - House of Fools EP (2006) # Self Against City - Telling Secrets to Strangers (2007) # Hidden In Plain View - Resolution (2007) # House of Fools - Live and Learn (2007) # Due to a mixup, there were two releases with the release number 74: #* Socratic - Just Turn EP (2006) #* An Angle - The truth is that you are alive (2007) # New Found Glory - From the Screen to Your Stereo Part II (2007) # Steel Train - Trampoline (2007) # Due to a mixup, there were two releases with the release number 77: #* Say No More - What You Thought You Knew (2007) #* Ace Enders and A Million Different People - The Secret Wars EP (2008) # Hellogoodbye - EP/DVD Split (2008) # Hellogoodbye - Zombies! Aliens! Vampires! Dinosaurs! And More!(2008) # There Has Been No Release for 80 Yet # Socratic - Spread The Rumors (2008) # There Has Been No Release for 82 Yet # Houston Calls - The End of an Error (2008) DVD releases * Drive-Thru Records DVD Vol.1 (2002) * Drive-Thru Records DVD Vol.2: Spectacular, Spectacular (2003) * Drive-Thru and Rushmore Records DVD Vol.3 (2005) * Drive-Thru Records DVD Vol.4 (2006) External links * Official site * Drive-Thru Records on MySpace * Love Minus Zero Recordings * Fan/Information site * Drive Thru Records on The Mag * Interview with Richard & Stefanie Reines circa 2004 explains the Geffen deal Category: Record Labels Category: Links to Wikipedia